The legend of the spirit knights
by Anime-Animal-freakgirl
Summary: Three girl land into a magical world. And al the bladers are magical creatures. What happens when one of them betrays the others. find out. Chapter 2 is UP!
1. Default Chapter

Hi. This my new fanfic. 

**Warning: **Violence, bad language, slaughtering…

The other world. 

The first sunrays of the day broke through the dark sky. Three girl where walking through the empty streets of the city. They where Destiny Docksey, Yoshimi Dragon and Sagira Hiwata.

Destiny was the oldest of the three. She was 17 years old. Was the captain of the cheerleaderteam at there school, the only one who was better in cheerleading then her was Sagira, who didn't want to be on the team. From the day Sagira saved Destiny from a carDestiny wants to be her friend. She has long chocolate brown hair that falls to her middle of her back and that she always ties into a messy bun with a hot pink ribbon and she hashazel eyes. She was wearing a hot pink mini-skirt with a white shirt with pink letters on it that spelled 'Angels', white socks and white sport shoes. It was the cheerleader uniform.

Yoshimi was 16 years old. She and Sagira had been friends for almost all there live. Yoshimi was abandoned by her parents on a age of 6. Sagira's father had adopted her and that's how they became sisters. When Sagira's father died they where sent to her grandmother. Yoshimi is a loner that always does what she wants and when she wants. Her favorite color is black and she dresses intimidating. Everyone thinks she's stupid and is afraid of her because she has a temper problem, but Sagira knows the real Yoshimi. Yoshimi has long flaming red hair that falls to her shoulderblades and that she always where's in a messy bun and intimidating crimson eyes that always look cold. She was wearing thight leather pants, a black haltertop with red letters that spelled 'Devilin", leather boots, black fingerless gloves and a black leather jacket. Around her neck she had a silver neckless with a wolf on it.

Sagira was the youngest of the three. She was 15, but was in the same class as Yoshimi. Sagira's father died when she was 8. She and Yoshimi where sent to her grandmother.She doesn't show any emotion. Everyone only sees her as the richest girl of the school, something she doesn't want. All the boys drool over her, but she knows it's because of her money and because she has a body every girl wants. She has long blond hair that falls to her lower back and crimson eyes. She's wearring short black shorts, with a black haltertop with a silver phoenix on it, black fingerless gloves,black sportshoesand a leather jacket with red letters on the back that spelled 'Phoenix'.

"Why are you following us. It's annoying", Yoshimi snapped.

"I'm not following you. I'm following Sagira. She's my friend to", Destiny snapped back.

Yoshimi laughed. "In your dreams miss populair".

Sagira rolled her eyes. Destiny and Yoshimi where always fighting, but Yoshimi was right. It was getting annoying that Destiny followed them every where.

"So Sagira where are we going", Destiny asked.

"That's none of your dame business", Yoshimi snapped at Destiny.

"It is because I'm going with you", she snapped back.

The three where approaching a forest that leaded to a huge abandoned mansion. All the way to the mansion Destiny and Yoshimi where trowing insults to each other. It was driving Sagira nuts. Now they where standing infront of the mansion and for a few moments it was quiet. The mansion looked scary. Nothing around the house grow. It was all gray and death. It looked like a swamp. Sagira walked to the front door opening it and walked inside followed by the two other girls that had stopped fighting. The hallway was coffered in dust and spiderwebs. On the walls where hanging paintings of magical creatures.

"Iewl. It's so dirty here. And those paintings are so ugly", Destiny complainted.

"It's your own fault you followed us", Yoshimi snapped.

"Mmmhh. I kinda like those paintings there something else then you see in a museum", Sagira said while looking at a huge painting of a woman with pointy ears and beautiful colored wings. The woman was wearing a white dress and she was smiling.The two other girls also looked over at the painting.

"Your right. This painting is beautiful but those of the blood sucking men not", Destiny replied.

"Vampires", Yoshimi wispered.

Sagira turned around and walked to the stairs. She walked slowly upstair without a sound, followed by Yoshimi and Destiny. The long hallway upstairs was even more dirtier then the one below. On the floor where standing candles coffered in spiderwebs. Suddenly Destiny squeaked in fear. The girls looked at her. She was standing infront of a spiderweb with a huge black spider in it. Yoshimi grabbed the spider and held it infront Destiny, who just looked at it in fear.

"It won't hurt you. Sure it can bite you, but you won't die from it", Sagira said.

Yoshimi snickered. Just then Destiny saw the dark spots on the walls.

"Is that blood", she asked shocked.

"No it's mud", Yoshimi said with sarcasm.

"Oh", Destiny said stupidly.

Sagira rolled her eyes. She walked the end of the hallway and opened a black door. The room was dark. The three girls stepped into the room. The door closed. Suddenly candles lit up and a painting of a man was visible. The man had black hair that was tied into a tail and red glowing eyes. He was wearing a black suit with a black cloth around his shoulders. He was looking intimidating. With blood there was written something on the painting. Yoshimi walked to the painting.

"To the god of the elements, to the gods of darkness and light, to the one with the power. With a drop of blood a portal will open. Magic will come. The legend will start", Yoshimi read out loud.

"That's creapy", Destiny said.

Sagira walked to Yoshimi. But accidentally cutted her finger to a pointy opject. A drop of blood fell on the floor. Suddenly the eyes of the man glowed up. The three girls backed away. A light blinded them. Suddenly they felt drowsy and fell to the floor in a deep deep sleep. Three little fairies appeared.. A purple, blue and red one...

"Finally. About time someone opened the portal", one of the fairies said.

"Say that again", a other said.

The fairies started to glow…

The girls woke up.Destiny screamed when she saw her surroundings. They where laying in a forest.

"How did we get here. Where are we", Destiny yelled hysterical.

"How should I know that", Yoshimi snapped.

The two girls started to fight again.

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP ALREADY", Sagira yelled annoyed.

The two girls looked at there friend who was glaring at them. They knew that when Sagira started yelling you where on her bad side. And being on her bad side isn't a good thing.

"Now we quietly are going to look for the society", she said very calm, to calm.

Destiny and Yoshimi followed the younger girl not making any sound. The forest was quiet except for the sounds of nature. After 10 minutes Destiny started to complain. Yoshimi and Sagira where getting irritated. In the distant you should see smoke coming from behind some trees.

"You guys look. Smoke. There must be people out there", Destiny yelled excited.

She started to run to the smoke.

"Destiny wait up you dumpass", Yoshimi yelled.

But she didn't listen. Yoshimi ran after her . Leaving Sagira standing at the same spot. Sighing to herself. She ran after them.

Destiny ran to the smoke. "Please help me. Get me back to the city", she yelled.

By a fire where sitting two man with hunting clothes on, looking strangely at her. The youngest of them had dark brown hair and forest green eyes. The other man had long black hair that was tied into a bun and brown eyes. A young man was tied to a tree. He had black hair and beautiful amber eyes that looked like those of a cat. He was wearing brown pants, black boots that went up to his knees and a white shirt. Just then Yoshimi arrived. The man looked at the girls strangely like they had two heads.

"Look at their clothes. They must be demons or witches. Grab them", the brown-hairedman yelled.

Destiny screamed. "It's your fault. You dress like a demon".

"Shut up dumpass", Yoshimi yelled.

Just when the men where about to attack the two girls Sagira arrived at the scene. And knocked the two men out.

"Stop getting into trouble", she snapped.

The boy was looking at them, curious. Sagira was yelling at the two other girls about how inrresponsible they where.

"You two always get me in onwanted trouble. Why can't you stay out of it", the young girl yelled at her friends.

The two girls looked at there very angry friend. The hunters where awakend and where grabbing there wapons.

"Sagira uh...", Yoshimi started.

"SHUT UP", Sagira snapped at her.

Just then one of the man attacked her trowing a punch at the girl. Annoyed Sagira trew her hands in the arm, hitting the man in his Sagira turned around to see the two men looking very angry at her.

"You two idiots listen to me. If you dare to attack meI am goingto ribyour hearts out, cut you into pieces, burn you and I'll let someoneeat your dust", the girl said veryscary.

The men where looking at her with a blank stare. Thenafter what looked like an hour but was only a few seconds the men ran away screaming in horror. The two girls and the boy tied to the tree looked blankly at Sagira who was stil glaring at theplace where the men had stood. Then when she calmed down she turned around.

"Okay let's forget that this ever happened okay", she said like nothing happened.

The other two girl nodded.

"Okay now back to our problem. Where in a forest we don't know! I want to GO HOME", Destiny yelled.

"We need to find a village to ask where we are", yoshimi said calm.

"You are in the Hunter-forest", the boy ted to a tree said.

The three girls looked at the boy.

"Sorry. We didn'tsee you", Sagira said apologising.

"Don't worry.My names Ray. And I'm so grateful that you freed me", the boy said.

"Your welcome", Destiny said smiling. .

"Can you pleace tell us where we are", Sagira asked.

"Yes I can. Your in the Hunter-forest", the neko-jin repliet.

"Hunter-forest? I never heard of the Hunter-forest", Destiny said confused.

"You don't know the Hunter-forest? Everybody know the Hunter-forest. It's the number one hunting place for hunters in Hanatalia", Ray said.

"Hanatalia", the girls repliet shocked.

"Oh god. Please don't tell me we landed in a other world", Yoshimi said.

I'll end here. Please review.


	2. A bad meeting with a very angry dragon

Hi.The next chapter.

I changed a little bit in the first chapter, making it better.

Warning: look first chapter.

Disclaimer: look first chapter.

A bad meeting with a very angry dragon.

_"You don't know the Hunter-forest? Everybody know the Hunter-forest. It's the number one hunting place for hunters in Hanatalia", Ray said._

_"Hanatalia", the girls replied shocked._

_"Oh god. Please don't tell me we landed in a other world", Yoshimi said._

Ray looked at the girls with curiosity in his amber eyes. Destiny was in a shock. Yoshimi was being overly dramatic about not seeing herTV programs and Sagira was just standing there rubbing her head, feeling a headache coming up.

"I can't believe we landed in a other world. I don't want to miss Inu Yasha", Yoshimi yelled dramatic.

"I want go home. I'm missing practice", Destiny complained.

"SHUT UP", Sagira screamed.

Everybody looked at the young girl.

"We are going to calm down. We will look for a solution an we will get back to our own world", Sagira said.

Ray laid a hand on Sagira shoulder to calm her down.

"Maybe I can help you if you tell the story behind we landed in a other world", Ray said softly.

Sagira looked at Ray who smiled at her.

"You better sit down".

The girls and Ray where sitting at the campfire. The sky slowly turned dark and Sagira just finished her story.

"So if I get it right. You got transported to this word by some kind of spell", Ray asked.

"Something like that yeah", Yoshimi said.

"Then you must have the power to use magic or else the spell wouldn't have worked".

"No. Where just normal humans that somehow got transported to a other world", Destiny said.

"I don't know how to help you, but I think anelf might do", Ray said.

"How do we get to the elves", Yoshimi asked.

"The elves live in Rainbow-Valley. You have to travel half Hanatalia to get there and it's very dangerous. The creatures of the dark Lord hunt there. You never make it to Rainbow-valley if you don't have any powers".

Yoshimi and Destiny looked at each other and then at Sagira who was looking at the ground. Her long blond hair coffering her face.

"I don't care. I can't leave grandmother all by herself. She'll get loney and will have nobody to lean onto", she whispered.

"I'll do anything to go back to my family", Destiny said.

"And I will never let Sagira down", Yoshimi said.

The girls looked at each other and then looked at Ray.

"We will take the risk", Sagira said.

Ray smiled. "I will go with you as your guide. I own my live to you. If youhadn't freed me I would have been a slave or I willed have been killed".

The girls smiled.

"Then we would be on or way tomorrow", Yoshimi said.

The girls laid down to go to sleep. Sagira looked at the sky.

'Oh dad I wish this was all a dream. I'm worried about grandmother she needs me. I wish you where still here, with me'

Sagira sighed. Everybody was asleep when a tear fell from Sagira her cheek. It only went noticed by Ray.

'I wonder why they got here. Maybe there the one. Maybe. Just maybe, but I gave hope up a long time ago. Nobody can defeat the Dark Lord except for the spirit knights and the goddess of hope'

The girls woke up early the next morning. Ray was making the horses ready for traveling.

"We only have two horses we will have toget otherhorses at the next town", Ray said.

"How long does it take to get to the next town", Sagira asked.

"A day".

"Great", Yoshimi muttered.

Sagira walked to the white horses and caressed it. "Let's get on or way".

Destiny and Yoshimi where riding on a brown horse and Sagira was riding on the white horse. AndRay was walking.

The group was already riding for hours now and Destiny was complaining, Yoshimi was in a bad mood, Sagira was lost in thoughts and Ray was smiling.

"SHUT YOUR BLOODY FUCKING MOUTH WILL YA", Yoshimi yelled.

Destiny glared at Yoshimi. "Why should I".

Sagira sighed. 'Will those two ever stop fighting?'

Sagira looked at Destiny and Yoshimi who where trowing insults at each other and decited she needed some time alone so she drove of leaving the rest of the group behind.

"Sagira wait. It's dangerous if you go out alone", Ray yelled after her.

Sagira stopped the horse where she was riding up and looked at Ray. Just then a roar filled the forest. The group stopped aware of the danger that should come. Sagira's horse knighted when another roar filled the forest. Sagira tried to calm it. Then another roar came only this time it was really close tot Sagira. The blond girl looked up into the glowing red eyes of a very large blue and white dragon.

'Oh shit.'

The horse knighted again. The dragon roared and grabbed at Sagira and the horse with his large claw. Sagira screamed. The horse knighted again making Sagira fall of it. Sagira should hear the yells of her friends. With fear in her eyes she looked at the approaching claw. The dragon had captured her in his large claw. He sprouted his large wings and flew up in de sky. The group was yelling there friends name, but Sagira couldn't hear them anymore.

"Stupid dragon put me down now", Sagira yelled.

A low sound came from the dragons troth.

"Oh great", Sagira said rolling her eyes.

Just then her eyes fell on the collar the dragon was wearing. On the collar was picture of some kind of sign. It was a tribal like flame creature.

"Why is a dragon wearring a collar", Sagira whispered.

Just then thedragon roared again, but this time it sounded that it was in pain. It landed on the ground where he was attacked by Ray who now had white tigerears, a tail and claws. The dragon smacked Ray with his tail against a tree. Yoshimi and Destiny threw rocks at the dragon who roared in anger at the two girls. He smacked them with his tail.

"Stop it", Sagira yelled.

The dragon roared again.

Please free me a weak voice said in her head.

Confused Sagira looking around. "Who said that".

Just then the dragon roared in pain again. Ray had clawed him on his stomach. Angry he whipped Ray with his large tail.

Please free me, before I'll do something stupid the voice said again.

Just then Sagira understood that it was the dragon that was talking to her. With trouble the young girl climbed to the collar.

"How the hell am I going to get this collar of", She yelled frustrated.

Sagira looked for anything she could use for breaking the collar. But she found nothing. Angry she punched the collar on the spot where the sign was. The sign glowed up. And the collar disappearred. The dragon roared again and fell to the ground. Sagira screamed when she saw the ground coming her way. Ray coughed her just in time. The dagon fell on the ground unconscious. He started to glow up and change into a young boy not older then 15. He had long blue hair tied into a ponytail. he was wearring white pants, a white shirt and white leather boods.

"What the fuck just happened", Yoshimi asked.

"I really don't know", Destiny said.

"He was under the spell of the Dark Lord", Ray whispered.

Ray putted Sagira down who walked to the boy. Slowly the boy woke up and looked at Sagira with large brown eyes.

"Thanks for braking the spell of the Dark Lord", he said.

"Uh… Your welcome", Sagira said still confused as ever.

"I'm Tyson the winddragondemon. What may be your name", the boy asked.

"I'm Sagira and that are Yoshimi, Destiny and Ray", Sagira answered.

After the girls had tolled there story to Tyson. Heinsisted to go with them. Ofcourse Destiny had to complain and make Yoshimi angry, which started a new fight. But the group was on there way…

I'll end here. Review.


	3. 3 The spidderdemon

Hi. Here is the thirth chapter.

3 The spidder. 

_I'm Tyson the winddragondemon. What may be your name", the boy asked._

"_I'm Sagira and that are Yoshimi, Destiny and Ray", Sagira answered._

_After the girls had tolled there story to Tyson. Heinsisted to go with them. Ofcourse Destiny had to complain and make Yoshimi angry, which started a new fight. But the group was on there way…_

"I am hungery", Tyson complained.

"I want to go home", Destiny complained.

Yoshimi was getting irritated more and more within the minutes. She was not the only one. Ray and Sagira where losing there temper to.

"Are we almost in the village. I want food", Tyson complained.

"I want to sleep in a nice warm bed! I want a nice warm Bath", Destiny complained.

Anime vains where popping on Yoshimi's head.

"I need", Tyson couldn't finish his complain because Yoshimi had punched him and Destiny.

"You two shut up before I murder YOU", the hot headed girl replied.

Tyson and Destiny wisely shutted up.

Sagira walked to Ray.

"Ray. Yesterday when tyson changed back into a boy and we didn't know what was going on you said that he was under the spell of the Dark Lord. Who is the Dark Lord? What is going on in this world", Sagira asked.

Ray looked at Sagira shocked. He hadn't known that the girl had heared him.

"It isn't important. Don't worry about it", he replied with a fake smile.

Sagira didn't by it.

"I want to know Ray. It's important to know if we will have trouble with him", the girl said with strong words.

Ray sighned. "Okay I'll tell you when we are in a Inn in the village".

Satisfied Sagira left Ray alone. The girl walked to Yoshimi who was stil razing.

"Hey Yoshi. Calm down. Everything will be okay", Sagira said encouraging.

The girl looked at Sagira with sad eyes.

"I know. I know. It's just… I have a bad feeling that something terrible will go wrong", the girl whispered.

"Don't worry. How bad anything may be. We will over win it. We always did. We have each other in the hard times. Don't forget that we are sisters. Sisters care about each other", Sagira said with a small sad smile.

Yoshimi smiled. "Yeah. And don't forget. Without anyone to watch Destiny her back we can terrorise her", the girl said devilish.

Sagira giggled. Yoshimi would always be the same. How hard anything would be she would always be her same old self.

"Look the village", Destiny suddenly yelled happy.

The girl was so excited that they finaly had reached the village that she forgot to watch where she was going and tripped over a rock. Yoshimi started to laugh her heart out. Tyson was rolling over the floor, laughing like mad and Ray and Sagira just chuckled.

"It not funny. I hurted myself", Destiny said with tears in her eyes.

"Baby", Yoshimi said.

"Look I ruind my outfit", Destiny said over dramatic.

Everyone just ignored her and walked into the village.

The streets of the village where abanded.

"Where is everyone", asked Sagira looking around her.

"They probally ran away to a save place. I heared that a shadow creature was roaming around this area", Tyson said.

Sagira looked at Ray. Ray justed sighned.

"Come let's find a place to sleep. Then I will tell you the story of the Dark Lord".

The group walked to an Inn. The Inn was abanded. Sagira setted herself on the floor and waited for the rest to follow. So that Ray could explain who the Dark Lord was. Yoshimi wnet to sit next to Sagira. Tyson went to the kichen to eat. Ray sat infront of the three girls.

"Ones a very long time ago our world Hanatalia was a beautifull peacefull place. It was ruled by the goddess of light, Karuna. Ahe was a good queen. Very strong, but also very friendly. She fell in love with a powerfull demon. In that time all the creatures lived in peace with each other. The demon was named Vladimir. The two where happy together, but Vladimir had a brother. Nodbody knows his name. But he two was in love with the queen. When the queen chose for Vladimir he was broken. So broken and angry that he killed his brother en the queen. What he didn't know was that the queen had an daughter. A maid brought the child to a small village. Hidden in a secret valley. There she grew up to a strong young woman. She wanted to save the brother and did so. They fell in love and got an twin. A girl and a boy. The girl was born in a heavenly light and the boy in darkness. The princess was died. And that was the start of it all. The boy couldn't handel the death of his mother. He said that she was killed. Nobody believed him, so he got mad and turned evil. He started to terrorise our world. He is very strong. He's a creature of darkness. The legend says that only the goddesschild can destroy the Dark Lord. That's the story. The goddesschild is our only hope".

The girls where looking at Ray with ad eyes.

"What happened to his baby sister", asked Destiny.

"She was killed by her own brother", teplied Ray.

"How horrible", whispered Sagira sad.

"Only the Spirit Knight and the goddesschild can save us", said Ray.

Silens followed after that. Nobody could speak. Sagira was staring out the window.

"You all rely on a legend. A legend that may not even be true. Why don't you try and the defeat the Dark Lord yourself. If you al go against the Dark Lord he can't win", whispered Sagira.

Ray looked at her with sad eyes.

"We already tried that. It didn't work. He has the sceptre of darkness and light. It gives him so much power that we can't defeat him".

Sagira sighned.

Suddenly they heared a crash. On there guards they looked to where the sound came from. The kitchen. The group walked to the kichen. Where a strange spidder like creature was attacking Tyson. The spidderdemon was half woman and have spidder. She was very ugly and was spitting venom at Tyson. Ray transformed to his tigerdemon form and attacked the spidderdemon. Destiny was screaming in fear. Yoshimi grabbed a knive from the table and starte to attack the spidder. Sagira ran to Tyson and got him away from the spidder.

"Are you okay Ty", asked Sagira concerned.

"Yeah I am, but that spidder isn't going to be anymore when I am done with her", Tyson said angry.

Tyson transformed to his dragondemon form. His hands turned into claws. He got a tail. En two large dragon wings. Tyson attacked the spidder that had Ray and Yoshimi captured in her web. Destiny grabbed a piece of wood and ran to the spidder hitting the spidder in her leg. Making green slime come fron the wound. Angry the spidder threw Destiny in the web. The spidder shot venom at Tyson.

"Tyson look out", Sagira screamed.

Tyson avoided the venom but got hit by one of the spiddeer her legs. His wing got stuck in the web. The spidder walked to the captured group.

"No!. Eight legged freak leave my friends alone", Sagira screamed.

The girl threw an piece of wood to the spidders head Angry the spidder ran to the girl. Sagira screamed and ran away. Sagira saw a sword on the wall and grabbed it. The spidder hitted Sagira in her back with her leg. The girl screamed in pain. The spidder laughed. Sagira threw the sword to Yoshimi. Who chatched it.

The spidder hitted Sagira again with one of her legs. The girls screamed in pain. The spidder opened her mouth. Drool falling onto Sagira. The spidder was going to eat her. Tears where coming in Sagira her eyes.

"Sagira NOOOOOO", the group yelled.

Yoshimi was treing to cut herslef lose from the web. But she wasn't getting anywhere.

The spidder was getting closer to Sagira her face. The girls was panicking.

"Get away from", she screamed in fear.

A blue light started to shine from Sagira her body. The spidder backed away from the girl. Sagira stood up.

"Bastard", She hissed.

Sagira holded her hands infront of her and shot a beam of blue at the spidder. The spidder screammed and faded into the blue light. The webs disappeared. Freeing the group. Sagira's eyes rolled back She fell to the floor unconscious. The group ran to there falling friend.

And I'll end her. Please revieuw.


End file.
